Effluves d'huile et pétales de roses
by Neechu
Summary: [One-Shot] Post Manga/Brotherhood. Lorsque Winry s'enferme dans son atelier, le temps défile sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais aujourd'hui, Edward n'a pas oublié la Saint Valentin. EdWin, Fluff


**Note :** L'univers de FMA et les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.  
Suite à mon petit OS **Mustang's Valentine** (_s/11046150/_), j'ai eu envie de faire une version EdWin.  
Un peu de miel et une overdose de sucre ça fait du bien des fois ! Pour le coup c'est une écriture en un jet donc s'il y a des fautes, je suis désolée vu qu'il n'y aura pas autant de relectures que mes autres stories.  
Dernière correction : Mars 2015.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

**Effluves d'huile et pétales de roses**

* * *

La jambe automail commandée enfin finie, la mécanicienne blonde s'étala sur son plan de travail en soupirant. Entre son travail, son petit garçon réclamant sans cesse son attention et les couches de la plus petite, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle observa par la fenêtre puis l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Paniquée à l'idée de ne pas avoir préparé le dîner pour Urey et Edward ainsi que de ne pas avoir donné le biberon à Trisha, elle se leva et se précipita d'ouvrir la porte de son atelier. La maison était silencieuse, elle n'avait même pas entendu Edward geindre parce qu'il avait faim, ce qui était une première. Il fallait dire que son mari avait un comportement plus qu'étrange depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'était d'avantage plongé dans ses recherches et avait des conversations téléphoniques qu'il essayait visiblement de cacher. L'odeur d'huile laissa rapidement place à un parfum nettement plus agréable. Elle baissa les yeux et sursauta en voyant le sol du couloir rempli de pétales de roses. Elle déposa ses gants sur son plan de travail et suivit le chemin de pétales qui la guida jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Edward ?

Elle rentra dans la pièce et plaça ses mains sur sa bouche grande ouverte, interloquée. C'était magnifique. Il était au milieu de la pièce, une cuillère en bois en main, avec un immense sourire fier et les yeux pétillants. La pièce avait été décorée et il avait cuisiné. Edward Elric n'avait pas oublié la Saint Valentin. Et pire : il lui avait préparé une soirée des plus romantiques. Elle frotta ses yeux, persuadée de rêver.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je veux dire... Wouah... Ed... Tu as fait tout ça ?  
\- Bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il avec vivacité. Enfin, pas tout à fait, Urey m'a aussi aidé. Winry, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Pour toute réponse, elle sauta au cou de celui-ci et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Winry... Tu...m... Tu m'étouffes !

Celle-ci relâcha son étreinte en riant de bon cœur et le regarda, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et un immense sourire aux lèvres qui fit fondre l'ex-alchimiste.

\- Et les enfants ? Je n'ai rien entendu, je n'avais même pas vu les heures défiler...  
\- Ils ont mangé et je les ai couché. Une fois que tu as un tournevis dans les mains c'est facile d'organiser tout ça en cachette.

Il la gratifia d'un clin d'œil et tapota affectueusement sa tête avec la cuillère en bois.

\- On va manger avant que ça ne refroidisse ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils passèrent à table. Ils étaient tout deux aussi affamés l'un que l'autre. Winry s'était attendue au pire en sachant que Ed avait cuisiné, mais cela était même délicieux. « C'est pas plus difficile que l'alchimie ! » s'était-il défendu. Winry devina rapidement la nature des appels cachés, il avait surtout appelé Gracia Hughes à la rescousse. Et ça, Ed était bien trop fier pour l'avouer. Il fallait dire que l'âge ne l'avait pas arrangé, il était toujours aussi impétueux. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il avait réussi à gagner des centimètres et il devenait le portrait craché de son père, avec sa joie de vivre et son énergie à revendre en plus. Il lui arrivait toujours de partir en voyage ci et là avec Alphonse, qui vivait désormais à Xing avec May Chang, mais il savait toujours rapporter son lot de souvenirs et de surprises. Et il se faisait un plaisir d'emmener par la suite sa petite famille dans les endroits qu'il avait préféré.

Mais en ce fabuleux moment, ce que Winry retenait le plus – et elle luttait fortement pour ne pas rire – c'était les traces de farine dans ses cheveux, et les bouts de pâtes accrochés à certaines mèches. La cuisine avait été transformée en véritable champ de bataille, mais elle avait l'habitude, et le bazar était toujours bon signe avec Edward. Elle se cacha de lui faire remarquer, en particulier lorsqu'il sortit l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment passé tous les deux et ce petit dîner en tête à tête. Cela ferait un magnifique souvenir dans leurs albums photos déjà bien remplis.

Décidément, tomber amoureuse de cette homme avait été la meilleure chose que la vie avait pu lui offrir.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
